¡no te vayas, por favor!
by angie takagi
Summary: todo era perfecto pero en un segundo al cerrar tus ojos todo se puede ir


_**¡No te vayas, por favor!**_

Todo era una vida perfecta era al lado de ella conocerla verla entrar por primera vez como la chica nueva fue como ver al ángel más hermoso

**_Flashback_**

**_-Bueno alumnos hoy llegado una nueva alumna, pasa por favor-_**_decía el maestro mientras yo jugaba balanceándome en mi puesto no me interesaba ver a alguien nuevo_

**_-hola a todos soy lucy heartfilia, espero llevarnos bien-_**_decía la chica nueva alce mi vista y vi a un ángel en persona, rubia ,ojos chocolate, con un cuerpo perfecto con solo verla quede en como en las nubes no yo estaba en el mismo cielo_

**_-señorita heartfilia puede hacerse al lado del señor dragneel_**_-le dijo el profesor indicando el puesto vacío a mi lado_**_- y dragneel nada de bromas- _**_dice como una sentencia el maestro_

**_Fin flashback_**

Desde ese día mi nueva felicidad era molestar a esa rubia era la única manera de llamarle la atención de lo contrario nunca me hubiera recibido ni una mirada de parte de ella, hasta que un día recibí más que un regaño o reproche por mis bromas hacia ella

**_Flashback_**

**_-maldición, maldición, maldición-_**_me repetía a mí mismo al saber que no podía lograr mi objetivo que era encestar en mi entrenamiento de la tarde que para mi desgracia llovió parecía que se fuera a caer el cielo pero no me podía ir hasta encestar y saber que el entrenamiento funciono_

**_-eres bueno-_**_alguien dijo tras mi espalda savia perfectamente quien era para mis adentros sonreí_**_-pero si sigues así te enfermaras dragneel-_**_no sé como pero ella ya estaba a mi lado con su paraguas protegiéndome de la lluvia un poco sonrojada_**_- anda no te quedes hay parado vamos_**

**_-si-_**_respondí como un tonto ella me tenía a si pero nunca le podía decir nada solo bromeaba con ella era mi manera de acercarme_**_-gracias lucy_**

**_-es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- _**_verdad lo avía olvidado siempre le digo heartfilia_**_-¿cierto? Natsu_**_-era también la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre, cuando le escuche decir mi nombre por primera vez de sus perfectos labios para mí todo cambio, caminamos por el parque central hasta que ella rompió el silencio_

**_-¿Por qué siempre me juegas bromas o te burlas de mí?-_**_esa pregunta si me dejo frio no le podía decir que era para que me pusiera atención_

**_-bueno, solo era para molestarte pero si quieres lo dejare de hacer_**_-savia que era difícil dejar de molestarla era mi nuevo pasatiempo pero si me lo pedía lo haría por ella_

**_-vamos te resfriaras si te quedas aquí-_**_ cuál era su respuesta quería que la dejara de molestar o no_

**_Fin flashback_**

Después de ese día lucy y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos yo diría los mejores ya no nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos si no por nuestros nombres, yo podía contar con ella para lo que fuera iba incluso a mis partidos de baloncesto a poyarme descubrí que era muy tímida amaba la lectura pasábamos tiempo juntos ya fuera en el parque o jugando video juegos hasta en la biblioteca mucha gente decía que parecíamos pareja decidí un día terminar con los rumores y volverlos realidad

_**Flashback**_

_**Este día avía conseguido todo el valor para decirle a lucy lo que siento por ella, la invite al parque central donde siempre íbamos a comer un helado pero esta vez yo estaba muy tenso quería romper el silencio hasta que ella me gano**_

_**-qué bonito está el día no crees natsu**-me dijo mirando específicamente a un punto exactamente donde una pareja estaba cogida de la mano enserio eso incomodo quería yo estar así con lucy y hoy lo lograría_

_**-lucy tengo algo que decirte- **quise sonar lo menos nervioso posible_

_**-¿pasa algo, natsu?**_

_**-no, es que hemos estado juntos como amigos mucho tiempo y siempre me has apoyado en todo**-las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta tenía que decirlo**-lucy, yo quiero estar con tigo no como amigo si no como algo más que sea yo el que te proteja-** ella un gran sonrojo que la así ver adorable, saque una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo era algo que avía mandado hacer especialmente para ella**-lucy te amo y quiero estar con tigo siempre-**por fin se lo dije, le entregue en sus manos la pequeña cajita creo que esperaba un rechazo o algo igual_

_**-natsu, es hermoso**-dijo sacando el pequeño collar en forma de llave**- yo también te amo natsu-** esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza enserio me amaba_

_**-de verdad lucy enserio me amas-** ella asintió levemente tenía sus ojos cristalinos y un lindo sonrojo me acerque a ella dándole el un beso en sus labios al principio torpe pero después se volvió cálido y con todo el cariño que sentíamos los dos, como todo siclo normal de la vida nuestro cuerpo necesitaba oxigeno me separe de ella lentamente tome con delicadeza su mano y la entrelace contra la mía**-vamos, lucy**-nos paramos y nos fuimos tomados de las manos por fin podía hacer eso sin pena ya que era mi ** NOVIA**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Desde ese día estuve siempre con ella, como toda pareja normal las pequeñas peleas siempre se presentaban pero siempre nos reconciliábamos no podía vivir sin ella, con el tiempo nos graduamos claro teníamos que estudiar una carrera ella decidió estudiar derecho y yo publicidad yo savia que mi vida quería pasarla con ella hasta el último segundo

_**Flashback**_

_**Era de noche ya aviamos cumplido 3 años juntos como pareja quería que ella estuviera a mi lado siempre ni la muerte nos separara**_

_**-perdón por la demora**- llego ella la mujer más hermosa para mí**-¿esperaste mucho?**_

_**-no tranquila acabe de llegar también**-prometía estar a su lado siempre y hoy cumpliría otro paso para siempre estar juntos**-lucy llevamos 3 años juntos ¿cierto?**_

_**-sí y sabes que te amo pese a los tropiezos siempre estaremos juntos**-eso me hizo estar más seguro sabiendo que ella me amaba tal como yo a ella_

_**-por eso mismo quiero que siempre estés junto a mí- **saque una cajita de color rojo y le mostraba un pequeño anillo dorado con un lindo diamante encima**-quiero que tu lucy heartfilia te cases con migo y que ni la muerte nos separe**_

_**-si natsu, quiero estar con tigo para siempre, acepto- **esas palabras me tenían como el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo_

_**-te amo, lucy**_

_**-yo también te amo, natsu**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Desde ese día mi felicidad se hizo completa al mes de estar comprometidos nos casamos y pasamos a vivir juntos como se debe como siempre los problemas no faltan pero la reconciliación viene con la felicidad a su lado especialmente hace 9 meses la felicidad en mi creció

_**Flashback**_

_**-natsu, tengo algo que decirte**-sonaba nerviosa le paso algo_

_**-¿que sucede lucy?**-tenia que saber para poder ayudarla si era el caso_

_**-bueno es que es complicado de decir**_

_**-que sucede lucy estas enferma, te duele algo, te llevo al doctor**-eso me estaba asustando y si tenía algo que pasaría_

_**-no natsu, no es eso es solo que-**ahora si me estaba preocupando que tenia_

_**-dime lucy que tienes vamos cuéntame- **ya estaba histérico_

_**-no tonto, no estoy enferma, ¡ESTOY, EMBARAZADA!-** ok eso si me dejo frio_

_**-voy a ser papa, voy a ser papa lucy vamos a ser padres- **era la mejor noticia en mi vida iba a ser papa y con la mujer que amaba_

_**-si natsu , vamos a ser papas-** me dijo colocando mi mano en su vientre_

_**Fin flashback**_

Con los meses nos dimos cuenta que era una niña decidimos por nashi dragneel , hoy esa misma tarde lucy empezó con las contracciones pronto nuestra hija conocería el mundo

-lucy resiste- _hace unas semanas nos dijeron que lucy tenía problemas podría tener problemas para tener a nashi pero nos decidimos por tenerla era arriesgado pero era una decisión de los dos_

-señora dragneel por favor puje, puje- _estábamos allí en el hospital yo al lado de lucy el tiempo parecía eterno hasta que un llanto inundo la sala-felicidades es una linda niña- me la dieron en mis brazos era torpe cargándola pero al verla con su cabello rosa como el mío me alegro mucho abrió un momento los ojos pero basto para darme cuenta de que eran color chocolate igual a los de su madre los mismos que me a_ví_an enamorado_

-lucy mira es nuestra hija, nashi mira es mami- _estaba lucy muy cansada debe ser duro estar en esa situación pero algo raro pasaba lucy no me respondía ¿Por qué no me respondía?_-lucy mira tiene mi cabello y tus ojos

-que linda es nashi, pero estoy cansada quiero descansar-_ la tome de la mano se sentía débil pero tuve miedo de perder la-lucy,lucy- en ese momento me quitaron a nashi de mis brazos los doctores se acercaron a lucy para revisarla veía como todos los doctores se movían de un lado a otro el doctor a cargo se acercó y negó levemente con la cabeza mi mundo se partió en mil pedazos me avían quitado a la persona que más amo en esta vida- ¿por qué?,¿Por qué?, **¡LUCY VUELVE NO ME DEJES!**-caí en la desesperación prometí en que nunca ni la muerte nos separaría, no lo sé pero el tiempo trascurrió en mi mente viendo a nashi grande pero en esas memorias no estaba lucy quebré en llanto, no quería estar en un mundo sin lucy sin, mi lucy en un instante estaba frente a una tumba al lado mi hija ya de 8 años solo opte por rogar al cielo que me la devolviera sabiendo que el tiempo ya avía pasado- por favor devuélveme a lucy que no me deje solo por favor que no me deje ni a mí ni a nashi no sé qué paso pero todo se volvió blanco y ante mis ojos era como si el tiempo se hubiera devuelto-_¿Qué paso?

-señora dragneel por favor puje, puje- _estábamos allí en el hospital yo al lado de lucy el tiempo parecía haberse devuelto hace pocos minutos estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que un llanto inundo la sala-felicidades es una linda niña- me la dieron en mis brazos era torpe cargándola pero al verla con su cabello rosa como el mío me alegro mucho abrió un momento los ojos pero basto para darme cuenta de que eran color chocolate igual a los de su madre los mismos que me avían enamorado_

-lucy mira es nashi, nuestra hija-_había sido un sueño o el futuro sin ella_-lucy,lucy,lucy

-aquí estoy natsu, solo un poco cansada-_ estaba ella viva todavía al lado mío y de nashi deje que la cargara en sus brazos ahora savia que no la perdí y me felicidad era completa empecé a sollozar en serio ahora tenía a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida a mi lado_-¿que sucede natsu?

-pensé que te perdería lucy, pensé que me dejarías-_ tenía miedo mucho miedo_

-no te dejare, te lo prometí ni la muerte me separada de ti

_El tiempo a paso desde entonces nashi ahora tiene 8 años y es igual de hermosa que su madre solo que con la diferencia de que su cabello es como el mío desde el día de en qué nashi nació valoro más lo que tengo a mi alrededor, mi esposa, mi hija, mi familia ahora sé que en segundos como en años puedes perder lo más valioso de tu vida con solo cerrar los ojos pero ni la muerte puede separar esos lasos._


End file.
